We've met before
by TwilightloverCC
Summary: This is just something I wanted to type up cause I just adored the video on youtube


I opened my eyes…

 _2 years later_

"More Coffee, Hun?" Betty asked me

"Oh, umm no thankyou" I smiled

"An easy costumer, hey? Pie?"

"I'm aright… I'm waiting for a friend," I answered her, "You're going to have a lovely baby, by the way."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Oh, no, you just have that glow"

"You're sweet" She grinned as she walked away.

The music changed. The moment I had been waiting for, for over a year. The door of the diner opened, and I swivelled my seat around just as the man I had been thinking of for so long entered. He shook his hair and took off his jacket. He then walked to the very end booth and sat down looking at the menu.

I got up and slowly walked to his booth and sat on the other side looking at his reaction.

"You kept me waiting a long time" I said

"I'm sorry maim, I didn't realise I had somewhere to be" He held out his hand in greeting. I shook it monitoring his reaction.

"You're like me, you're not…"

"From around here?" I guessed

"Human." He finished.

"Yes that too"

"I'm sorry do I, do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, but I think I know you," I looked out the window, "Hey, we've got the best seats in the house for the fireworks" I smiled and sure enough seconds later a bright coloured explosion happened.

"Some fireworks, was that you?"

"Not my kind of power, but if you think I'm that powerful than I'd say we're off to a good start. I'm Alice, by the way."

"Jasper" He said courteously.

"I know, I'm really good at names. Like our waitress here, is Betty" just as she walked in front of our table

"You don't like coffee much do you? You left it on the counter" she smiled and walked away to serve other people.

"It was written on her blouse" he pointed out.

"I'm also really good at reading." I grinned

"You're playing games with me."

"Am I?"

"The fireworks, my name?"

I smiled.

"I'm sorry," I chuckled, "I'm just a bit nervous. You make me nervous"

"I don't mean to."

I smiled again. I grabbed the sugar and poured some in the tea.

"That's a lot of sugar" he smiled

"It makes me feel human," I put down the sugar. "So, tell me about yourself Jasper, what's your favourite colour? Who was your first kiss? What type of music do you like?" I fired at him, "You can just choose to answer one of those if you want" I said slightly embarrassed at my impatience.

"Ah… I like blue?" he answered slowly.

"Oh, me too, well I like all of the colours, but blues a good one! Your turn, ask me something"

He thought for a moment then asked "What brings you to Philadelphia?"

"I getting to know you"

"Well I know that, what I meant was…"

"I know what you meant, I meant that too. My turn, same question, Jasper, what brings you to Philadelphia?"

"I'm not sure, I guess I've been feeling a little lost lately." He admitted.

"Well, I glad that you found yourself here"

"Who…are you?"

"I'm a little intuitive, I could probably make a killing on palm readings"

He grabbed out a quarter and slid it across the table and asked "What do you see" as he turned his palm over. I dragged my fingers over his palm for a while, then I said "you have very nice hands." He grinned as continued I dragging my fingers over the middle of his palm when he asked "Getting anything?"

"I see…"

"You sure you can't get you any food" Betty asked as the stopped in front of our table

"No, thank-you" She brushed passed us and her scent wafted towards us.

"There's food everywhere"

"Yes, well, I'm a vegetarian, so there's not a whole lot on offer for me in a diner"

"Vegetarian, you…?" He asked slightly confused by my choice of words.

"We only eat animals"

"We?"

"My Family and I, well, my future family" I laughed quietly

"You're…more than a little intuitive"

"Well I don't see the future or anything, just… glimpses of possibilities"

"Is that what I am, a possibility?"

"No, I decided on you a long time ago" I smiled

 ** _Vision_** ****

"So what happens next, Alice?"

"I think… that's up to you"

5 metres away from us plates smashed and the smell of human blood filled the air. Jasper tensed up and his head snapped up towards the direction of the alluring scent was coming from. I looked into his eyes and knew he was gone, the fragrance of human blood had gotten to him. He got up and stalked to his prey.

 ** _End Vision_**

"So what happens next, Alice?"

"Well, we both become Vegetarian for one" I grabbed him by his collar and kissed him. The plates still smashed and Jasper didn't even notice the smell of human blood. I pulled back hesitantly and smiled at him.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel… something I haven't felt for a long time"

"What is it?"

"Hope"

We walked outside waited for fate to take us to our new family.

 **A/N:** This story is not really mine I have just made the short film from YouTube into a one-shot.

The link to the video is below…

watch?v=mc6XsWqwHV0


End file.
